


Trust

by Sue Corkill (mscorkill)



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-04
Updated: 2012-04-04
Packaged: 2017-11-03 01:07:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/375381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mscorkill/pseuds/Sue%20Corkill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam contemplates Jack’s trust.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve always liked Jack’s line about trusting Sam more than the MALP—and I finally found it a story.
> 
> Third Season; originally posted April 2001

TRUST

Sam sat down next to Jack on the sofa, snuggling into the warm curve of his body. She heard him sigh—contentedly, she recognized that certain tone—and he shifted, putting his arm around her. She sat quietly, half-watching the hockey game on the TV. After a few minutes though, her thoughts began replaying the last few days. She seldom felt helpless and outgunned, but the three days she and Janet had spent working with Ke’ra had left her feeling…inadequate. When she had told Daniel that Ke’ra was so far ahead of them it was frightening, she should have amended that to being light years ahead of them. It was tragic really, that phenomenal brain forced into abeyance by the duality of her mind. Sadly, even Ke’ra’s amazing intelligence couldn’t prevent her tormented side from winning the struggle.

But, through it all, Jack had trusted her. Sam smiled softly as she remembered his words on Vyus, "You, I trust." He had trusted her when she first told him her suspicions about Ke’ra’s true identity—even if he hadn’t wanted to listen, she grinned a bit as she remembered his reaction. And later, when together with Dr. Fraiser she had presented their reasons for wanting Ke’ra to help, he trusted her judgement.

She suddenly realized the hockey game had ended and some sports news program was quietly playing. Taking hold of his opposite hand, she brought it to her lips, kissing his palm. "Thank you," she murmured, as she rested their entwined hands in her lap.

He turned, bringing her more fully into his embrace. She sighed and nestled deeper into his arms as he asked, "What for?" His free hand casually stroking her hair.

"For trusting me," she whispered, letting herself slowly relax, lulled by the rhythmic rise and fall of chest.

His hand paused momentarily. "Was there ever any doubt?"

She could just hear the uncertainty in his voice. "No, no," she quickly reassured him, "never that." She paused and started to toy somewhat nervously with his fingers where they rested with hers. "I’ve just been feeling a little, I don’t know, inadequate I guess." She sighed, "Compared to Ke’ra, I’m not even a second-rate scientist." She snorted, "More like a third or fourth-rate one."

Stilling her restless movements by grasping her hand, he slowly began stroking her palm with his thumb. "You know I trust you—and your brain—with my life, hell, with everything. So you’re not as smart as some psychotic alien." She chuckled slightly at his choice of words. "You’re plenty smart for Earth—and for me."

"Well, I feel better then," she replied, surprisingly gratified by the sincerity of his words. And she realized she did feel better.

He turned abruptly then and Sam very quickly found herself pinned beneath him on the sofa. Wriggling a bit to get more comfortable, she was pleased to see his passion filled eyes darken even more. Propped up on his elbows, he framed her face with his hands. "I do love you, you know."

Her lips curved into a radiant smile. Oh, she knew he loved her—and trusted her. Reaching up, she cupped his cheek, running her thumb across his slightly parted lips. "I know," she murmured, as he moaned softly at her caress. "It’s just nice to hear it every now and then."

THE END


End file.
